A display for a portable electronic device uses roughly one third of the total energy used in a typical device, compared with other main energy users, for example, radio frequency circuitry (RF), processors (web, multimedia) and stand-by. Power for a display is typically provided by a power source such as a battery, and may, for example, have a supply voltage of 3.6 Volts. The power source may also have local decoupling using standard ceramic capacitors. In portable electronic devices, which have more than one body part, the battery and the display may be in different body parts of the device, for example, clam shell or flip phones, slide phones, and/or the like. When the power source is disposed in one body part of a multi-body device, and the display is disposed in another body part of the device, the power must be provided to the display to keep the device fully functional during use.